


Blind Justice

by resdaMalos



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-19
Updated: 2010-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-11 03:59:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resdaMalos/pseuds/resdaMalos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If my previous fic was any indication, I'm going through my old works, readjusting them, and reposting them. Here's a troll pesterlog fic that was done before we knew what Sollux's name was.</p><p>As I went about fixing it, I went ahead and turned it into a full-blown fiction by adding narration; the work was anemic otherwise. The spirit of the work is the same, and I hope you enjoy it in its current state.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Blind Justice

**Author's Note:**

> If my previous fic was any indication, I'm going through my old works, readjusting them, and reposting them. Here's a troll pesterlog fic that was done before we knew what Sollux's name was.
> 
> As I went about fixing it, I went ahead and turned it into a full-blown fiction by adding narration; the work was anemic otherwise. The spirit of the work is the same, and I hope you enjoy it in its current state.

Enough was enough. Terezi stamped her foot. Karkat's little game, as fun as it was, wasn't working. She could sense it, smell the fear and nervousness coming off of Tavros's hide, the noxious fumes of rage and frustration coming from Karkat. Even Kanaya was beginning to reek of... what was it... resignation? It was becoming too much.

It was actually a wonder why they had even bothered to do this at all; Terezi had to give Karkat some credit for roping the entire red team into the whole thing. Well, the good part of the red team, anyway - Gamzee lacked the focus; Vriska, the patience.

"If their session is going to get us killed, why don't we strike first?" she had said. But Karkat was against it. Something-or-other about leaving another dead universe behind. It didn't matter anymore; the original intention was lost long ago, giving way to desperate grasping at straws.

She hated to say it, but Vriska may have been right.

Justice had to be served, one way or another.

> \-- gallowsCalibrator [GC] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA] --
> 
> GC: SOLLUX  
> GC: OH 4PPL3B3RRY BL444ST  
> TA: TZ.  
> TA: what could you po22iibly want.  
> TA: actually don't 2ay anythiing.  
> TA: ii am way two bu2y two cater two your weiird demand2.  
> TA: 2omeone ha2 two keep thii2 2hiit2torm of a 2erver runniing 2o KK can do thii2 2tupiid plan.  
> GC: W3LL 1F YOU DO TH1S FOR M3 YOU M1GHT NOT HAV3 TO 4NYMOR3  
> GC: B3S1D3S  
> GC: 1 C4NT 4SK 4NYON3 3LS3  
> GC: TH1S CH4LL3NG3 T4K3S 4 M4N OF YOUR WOND3RFUL SK1LL  
> TA: a challenge, you 2ay?  
> TA: color me iintriigued.  
> GC: 1 THOUGHT YOUD B3 &gt;:]  
> GC: G1V3 M3 4 S3COND 4ND 1LL T3LL YOU MY PL4N

The groundwork was already laid out. Three insignificant, innocuous items, all readily accessible one way or another. Terezi hopped across the timeline, finding places where the kids were at their most cooperative. Jade surrendered the code to the flower pot without question; Dave, in a fit of irony, allowed her this singular favor and offered the code for the cinder block; even Rose, natural born skeptic, was willing to part with the code for her precious violin.

Terezi licked her lips as she set the plan in motion.

> \-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC] --
> 
> CG: TEREZI.  
> CG: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?  
> CG: I CAN HEAR THE GEARS TURNING IN THAT PSYCHOTIC CLUSTERFUCK YOU CALL A BRAIN.  
> GC: NON3 OF YOUR BUS1N3SS K4RK4T  
> CG: ARE YOU TRYING TO SABOTAGE ME?  
> CG: I CAN SEE THROUGH YOUR SELF RIGHTEOUS VIGILANTE BULLSHIT.  
> GC: 4WW 1S SOM3ON3 4 L1TTL3 B1T CR4NKY  
> GC: 4RE YOU L3AK1NG SOM3 OF TH4T MYST3RY BLOOD OF YOURS  
> GC: SHOULD 1 F1ND SOM3 P4DD1NG TO PL4C3 1N YOUR UND3RG4RM3NTS  
> CG: DON'T COMPARE ME TO A HUMAN FEMALE.  
> CG: YOU'RE TRYING TO RUIN OUR PLAN.  
> CG: I CAN TELL.  
> CG: I CAN FEEL IT.  
> GC: NO YOU C4NT  
> GC: TH4TS WH4T 4NNOYS YOU  
> GC: YOU H4V3 NO 1D34 WH4T 1 4M DO1NG  
> GC: 1 C4N SM3LL 1T FROM H3R3  
> GC: YOUR FRUSTR4T1ON 1S F1LL1NG TH3 ROOM  
> GC: ST1NKS WORS3 TH4N DY1NG HOOFB34ST  
> GC: 1TS 4CTU4LLY K1ND OF S1CK3N1NG
> 
> \-- gallowsCalibrator [GC] blocked carcinoGeneticist [CG] --

She wrinkled her nose. Karkat could rage all he wanted, but he had his chance. His glorious reign as leader amounted to nothing. A mutiny was in order.

Three kids down, one to go. All it would take is a little acting - her most elaborate manipulation ever. In a matter of minutes, John had willingly offered her the item that would effect her judgment. She opened her chat with Sollux; fortunately, he had waited patiently for her to continue.

> GC: OK YOU H4V3 THOS3 THR33 R4NDOM COD3S 1 S3NT YOU?  
> TA: yeah. u2ele22 iitem2.  
> GC: H3R3'S 4NOTH3R ON3  
> GC: dskjhsdk  
> GC: YOUR M1SS1ON  
> GC: 1F YOU CHOOS3 TO 4CC3PT 1T  
> GC: SUBTR4CT THOS3 THR33 COD3S FROM TH1S ON3  
> TA: ugh. ii thought you had a real challenge.  
> TA: ii'll ju2t take iit through thii2 ~ath 2criipt and you'll have your lame an2wer.

Terezi huffed. Perhaps it wasn't as poetic as she had thought it would be, but no matter. Before she could continue, however, she was interrupted yet again.

> \-- arsenicCatnip [AC] began trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC] --
> 
> AC: :33 &gt; *ac paws carefully at the dragons f33t, trying not to unleash its ire...*  
> GC: *BUT TH3 G3STUR3 1S M34N1NGL3SS*  
> AC: :OO &gt; *ac shrinks back*  
> GC: *TH3 M1GHTY DR4GON POUNC3S*  
> GC: *4ND CORN3RS THE CR34TUR3 FOOL1SH 3NOUGH TO 3NT3R 1TS DOM41N*  
> GC: *GC RO4RS*  
> GC: WH4T DO YOU W4NT  
> AC: :33 &gt; *kn33s shaking, she asks her what plans she has in store!*  
> AC: :33 &gt; *she says rumors have spread across the land*  
> AC: :33 &gt; *tales of trickery and dark designs!*  
> AC: :33 &gt; *she wanted to know the truth, and that is why she stands in the face of fiery dragon breath*  
> GC: D1D K4RK4T PUT YOU UP TO TH1S  
> AC: :33 &gt; ...  
> AC: :33 &gt; *ac refuses to answer the dragons odd questions!*  
> GC: N3P3T4 STOP B31NG CH1LD1SH FOR ON3 S3COND  
> AC: :33 &gt; *ac is shocked at the boldness of her  
> AC: :(( &gt; ...  
> AC: :|| &gt; fine  
> AC: :|| &gt; no games  
> AC: :|| &gt; terezi youre acting strange  
> AC: :|| &gt; im worried that youre going to do something bad  
> AC: :|| &gt; like really bad and you shouldnt do it  
> AC: :OO &gt; tell me im wrong  
> GC: YOU 4R3  
> GC: 1N F4CT 1 4M T4K1NG R3SPONS1B1L1TY FOR WH4T 3V3RYON3 3LS3 1S DO1NG WRONG  
> GC: 1 4M 3ND1NG TH1S L1TTL3 G4M3  
> GC: 1 4M 3X4CT1NG JUST1C3  
> GC: 1 4M G1V1NG THOS3 P1NK MONK3YS 3X4CTLY WH4T TH3Y D3S3RV3

Ah, there was the poetic speech she was hoping to give.

The time to act was now. Sollux had returned, with the answer she had sought out. Nepeta could be ignored for now; she'd thank her later. They all would.

> TA: what ii2 thii2? 2ome 2ort of twol for propul2iion?  
> TA: TZ what do you need a rocket pack for?  
> GC: SOLLUX WH4T'S TH3 COD3?  
> GC: 1 N333333D 1T  
> GC: PL34S3?   
> GC: 1 PROM1S3 NOT TO BOTH3R YOU 4G41N  
> TA: you're up two 2omethiing.  
> TA: KK and NP are lookiing agiitated over there.  
> TA: what iis thiis all about?  
> GC: L3TS T4LK 4BOUT SOM3TH1NG 3LS3  
> GC: L1K3 YOU 4ND 4R4D14  
> GC: HOW DO3S 1T F33L TO LOS3 H3R 4G41N  
> TA: wow fuck.  
> TA: pchooooo  
> TA: take that code and 2hove iit down your proteiin chute.  
> TA: go choke on iit.
> 
> \-- twinArmageddons [TA] blocked gallowsCalibrator [GC] --

Justice is not kind or merciful. The guilty are punished, the innocent, saved. No one understood. She would make them understand.

Justice would be served, one way or another.


End file.
